


Are you my soulmate?

by Eri_senpai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't really know if it's angst, Minor Character Death, Soulmate AU, but ANGST, gabriel is hawkmoth, kind of sorta loving Gabriel, they will eventually become superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where people grow physically until they reach twenty-five years, and can't age more until they find their soulmates.(and happily age together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to make this a separate story, because I liked it a lot and thought it deserved to be a separate work.
> 
> The reason I made Gabriel a lot more loving is that I crave for Adrien to have the caring father he definitely deserves.

Adrien is one of the rare type, not the rare good, at least not to him.  
Adrien was to his eyes the bad rare type, not because he considered himself being an asshole or just a bad person in general; Adrien thought this way because he hasn't found a soulmate. 

Silly right? Well, not exactly.

  
Things work different, nature works different. 

In this world you grow normally until the age of 25 then you don't age (physically) unless you find your soulmate, once you've done that four things happen. First your soul mark appears,(which is like a tatto that normally appears in the back of your hand) commonly it has the form of a small figure like a heart or a star, but it varies; second, every time you see them your mark will start to mildly glow. Then, third, if you haven't realized who it is then your mark starts to burn not too much but uncomfortably so. Finally, the more delayed effect is you start aging.

  
Those who take a long time to find their soulmate are deemed as 'soulless' by people. These really rare cases; Adrien is one of them, he is, up to date 120 years old and still looks twenty five.(same as his dad, which is fucking weird) Hundred and twenty years is too old to not have a soulmate, normally people found their soulmates between their 40's and 50's and as for late their 60's, at least that was the standard for normal people.(but certainly not Adrien!)

  
And he really hates it, not only because he doesn't have someone to love or someone to age with, but because the world is shitty, people are sometimes very shitty. He has seen horrible things through out his life, like horrible wars and the hunger of many people....

  
Adrien closes his eyes for a minute trying to shake away the pessimist thoughts along with the sick feeling they cause, and concentrate in what he was doing. What was he doing again? Ah yeah, he was on his way to his fathers office.

  
Stepping of his trance Adrien walked through the not so unfamiliar extensive halls of his fathers mansion. Making the last turn to arrive, he grabbed the knob and consecutively tuned it, Adrien's father was sitting in his big leather chair; his expression cold and neutral as always.

  
"Morning son." Gabriel Agreste greeted his son.  
"Hello father." Adrien stood there expectantly for a few seconds. "So...you called." He said to quicken his fathers response.  
"Certainly," Gabriel paused to gather his thoughts together. "I need you to move in with me again." He dropped the bomb.

"Excuse me...?" Adrien said his eyes big as saucers in surprise, ho-how can he ask something like that he was a fucking hundred and twenty years old! They had already spoken about this merely thirty or forty years ago.(which was a big argument they had because it was totally unfair; Adrien being a eighty year old grown man and not being able to have his own apartment because of his fathers opinions of all people.)

"Temporarily that is," Gabriel said, causing Adrien to let a sigh of relief. "It's just for this season or so." He said a somewhat pleading glimmer in his eyes.

"Ok...." Adrien said enjoying the pleased small smile his father offered. "But then I can return to my apartment, right?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, and one more thing." Adrien said watching Gabriel raise an eyebrow at him and nod."What does this season have that is so special you need me to stay?"

"Well, I need to make two different collections for two very important shows in the next three months." Adrien's father explain a serious look in his face. "I'm even hiring an designer assistant to help me."

"Oh, I see..." Adrien said thinking to himself this must be really important to Gabriel if he was getting help for designing. 

Gabriel looked at the watch in his wrist instantly making a discontented face at the time, he muttered something between the lines 'she must be arriving around now' and tapped his fingers against the table anxiously. "I must be going father, good bye." Adrien said and shortly later he heard an approval grunt from his father.  
Closing the door behind him as he exited Adrien decided to go back to his apartment, getting inside his car he started to think about his father. He was so glad how things  were between them.

Sadly they weren't always like this, over five decades ago, Gabriel Agreste showed no signs of caring about his own son. Adrien knew it had something related to his mother's disappearance, at first he thought he was just sad about it, but after 60 years one would think he'd get over it.

Later Adrien began to think he should just accept it and realize that maybe his father didn't love him. That caused the second saddest years in his life, then when Adrien couldn't take it any longer he exploded right in front of his dad.

That day Gabriel did something that Adrien had never seen do. He appeared somewhat touched by Adrien's thoughts, he apologized and hugged him. Then he told Adrien that at first Gabriel was just depressed due to Adrien's mother leave, but after some time when he started to get over it he realized that his relationship with his son was completely broken or so he thought.

  
Things only got better after that, they started to spend more time together and actually talk, enjoy the holidays they could together (because Gabriel Agreste was still a busy man), and practically began to be more like a family. That's all Adrien wanted since he was a kid.  
Adrien arrived to his apartment in merely twenty minutes and found himself mildly surprised to find Nino, Adrien's best friend, sitting in his couch playing video games.

  
"Nino!" Adrien said. "What did I tell you about playing 'Dungeon dominator' without me?"  
It is been a month since Adrien finally told Nino his chronological age(since he doesn't really like telling anyone about that) and he just won't shut up about it.

  
"Oh, come on it's just too good to resist, besides people your age are to old to be playing video games." He mocked the blond man that had joined him sitting in the couch as well as in the game. Adrien frowned at his comment still smiling.

  
"If I'm too old how come I always win?" Adrien said making his friend laugh.

"No, I'm gonna win this time!" Nino said knowing deep inside that he had no chance of beating Adrien.

"Want to bet?" The blond man suggested jokingly, not expecting his best friend to comply.

"Hell yeah!" Exclaimed Nino searching through the games battle option. "Bring it on grandpa!"

"Okay then," Adrien said thinking for Nino's punishment for when he looses. "if I win you have to be a pizza delivery guy for a week in 'Piper's pizza'"

"Damn! That's awful." Adrien smirked at his friends response. "Dude you know I hate that place." Adrien chuckled at this.

"Anyway, if i loose then what?" That was totally impossible, but he gave Nino the benefit of the doubt.

"Correction; when you loose you'll have to be a waiter at my aunt's cafe for a week." Adrien glared at Nino, that was a real dirty move.

"Dude!" Adrien said hitting Nino's arm slightly. "You know what happened last time we went there." Adrien may or may not have accidentally spilled all his coffee over Nino's aunt.

"Come on it would be freaking hilarious seeing my aunt make your life impossible." Adrien rolled his eyes while Nino laughed. Then as he was about to start the game, he looked at his friend and asked. "Deal?"

"Deal." Adrien smirked. "You are so going to loose."

"In your dreams old fart!" Nino said his fingers moving fanatically over the buttons of the controls.

It turns out that unsurprisingly Adrien beat Nino by far making the later one groan to his hands once he realized what awful punishment he'd have to go through. Nino got up from the couch and yelled.

"I demand revenge!" He said raising one hand to the air. "Double or nothing!"

"You mean to tell me that you will work part time at the pizza place you hate the most for a whole month?" Adrien said raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah..?" Nino's enthusiasm flew out the window in seconds. "But if I win you'll have to do the same and work at the cafe for a month."

"Very well," A mischievous grin appeared in Adrien's face as he drank his raspberry and vodka glass. "Prepare yourself for the worst month of your life."

That's when Nino knew he fucked up.

* * *

 

   
 After Nino left, still sour about his lost bet, Adrien decided to check his mailbox and opened the small metal door separating him and the several paper envelopes only two of them not being bank offers or advertisement.

  
One of the two envelopes was a letter from Françoise-Dupont high school, and the second one had no name. Weird was the first thing he thought about that letter, not knowing that letter will change many things in his life, some for good others for bad.

  
For now Adrien will have it easy and delay the opening of the second envelope and opened the first one. Adrien smiled bursting in happiness as he's been offered a job as physics high school teacher, that's something Adrien has been dreaming of many years before masters in physics, maybe even before his mothers disappearance.

  
Adrien yawned in exhaustion and decided he would read the other letter after packing his things in order to stay the next three months or so in his fathers house; sadly after this he fell soundly asleep.

Chaos would have to wait a little more. ~~(before literally fucking up things.)~~


	2. Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Marinette! Sadly thanks to a miss understanding she hates him. Also Adrien finally opens the letter from the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I just didn't know how to start this chapter. However I think that at the end it turned out ok.  
> I don't know how French high schools work, but from what I've seen in the show, they work exactly like the ones in my country.(instead of you going to the teachers class they go to yours)

The moment Adrien woke up he knew that today was going to be one of the most important days he has ever lived. Today was his first day at Françoise-Dupont high school, teaching that is.

Adrien had always dreamed of teaching physics at a school, since he couldn't go to one as a child. The reason why he couldn't was his father, he had never approved of the education then and he wanted Adrien to be a model.

Up to date Adrien still modeled, firstly because he was his fathers brand face and second, it did give him a good amount of money he had saved for whenever he needed.

His true aspiration was being a teacher at a high school, preferably in physics another true passion of his, along with learning new languages, he knew how to fluently speak in five idioms, (spanish, english, mandarin, japanese, and of course french) Adrien was still working on his german. German was a real challenge, because sincerely, one lifetime isn't enough to learn german, that unless you are Adrien Agreste of course.

Adrien arrived to school in his moderately fancy black car, already feeling apprehensive about his first day. He entered the building and asked one of the students for the teachers faculty and principals office. First he went to the principal's, where he was properly greeted to school and given the rules.

As he directed himself to where he was told the teachers faculty was, a gasp and a chirpy voice called for him.

"Adrikins~!!!" Adrien was hugged from behind by a.........friend (kidding a stalker) he thought he would (or wished) never see again.

"Chloe....long time no see." he said greeting his old acquaintance politely enough.

"I know right, it's been years since we last spoke." Chloe said, clinging to his arm.

"Yeah, but you see today is my first day of work so....." Adrien sweat dropped at Chloe's antiques.

"Oh, you work here!?" Her eyes lighten up. "I do too!" Great, he would have to put up with her from now on.

"Fantastic,"he said unenthusiastically. "What do you teach?"

Chloe snorted. "Me? Teaching? No, I hate kids." _Then why the actual fuck did she work in a freaking high school in the first place?_ "I'm teacher supervisor, cool right?"

If that profession actually existed, Adrien didn't know, but regardless he nodded.

"Let me show you where's the teachers facility and everything!" The blond woman said bringing by force the other blond man in the room, along with whatever she was drinking before.

"Attention people!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs to successfully attract all teachers attention. "This," she pointed at Adrien. "Is the new physics teacher Adrien Agreste, he is a famous mo-"

"Chloe!" He exclaimed at the blonde at his side. "They don't need to know that," Adrien said, but paused mid sentence. "Why don't you let me introduce myself."

Chloe huffed.

"As Chloe here said, my name is Adrien Agreste, and I hope we can get along well." He politely introduced himself. "Any questions?"

Shortly after that everyone went back to what they were doing in their desks, but Adrien had other plans after being told which was his desk.

He wanted everyone to introduce themselves to him, he wanted to know the name of his coworkers.

"So...uh, hi." Adrien awkwardly wave to the teacher in the cubicle beside his.

"Hi!" Said the nervous shy voice back. "My name is Mylene, I'm science teacher." She smiled at him.  
Adrien smiled back, then he continued to go through the rest of the cubicles, Chloe following close behind sipping her drink and with the addition of the chemistry teacher (Sabrina, right?) by her side. Adrien encountered the last cubicle he had yet to visit, but he found it empty, so he asked Chloe about it.

"Whose desk is this?"

"Ugh!" The blonde said in disgust. "That's Maritrash's desk." She huffed.

"She meant Marinette, the history teacher." Sabrina said. "She's always late."

The smirk Adrien saw in Chloe's face didn't give out good vibes on whatever she was thinking.

"Well, since I'm the teachers supervisor......" Chloe said trailing off in the end while gently moving her drink. "I must teach her a lesson."

Chloe threw the cup with her drink at Marinette's seat, and many of the teachers saw what happened.

"Chloe, what are you doing?!" Adrien yelled instantly trying to clean up. He grabbed the cup making that what was left of the drink spill a little, it definitely looked like he was pouring it on the chair himself.

"What on earth do you think you are doing!?" A female voice protested. Adrien turned around, the cup still in hand and his eyes wide.

"I was trying to clean up!" He said in his defense. The look on the woman he assumed was Marinette wasn't that of someone who was convinced with what he said.

"Yeah, right." Marinette advanced and then slightly pushed him out of the way in order to clean up the mess she thought Adrien had caused. He sighed and returned to his desk, this is why he didn't want to see Chloe, every time he was with her stuff like this happened.

"Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe?" Juleka, the geometry teacher, asked Adrien when she passed by his cubicle. "She would have believed that."

"Well," Adrien said turning his chair and himself to talk to to the purple haired woman. "First, Chloe has been my friend for quite some time, I can't get her into problems just like that; second, she wouldn't take kindly the fact I coldly threw her under the bus." He joked that last part, gaining a soft giggle from Juleka before she left.

After that, Adrien decided he needed to apologize and clear the miss understanding he had with Marinette. After first period, he decided was his chance to make emends with the blue hair and pigtails woman.

At the end of his class he rushed out maybe even faster than his students to look for Marinette, it wasn't difficult to do so, Adrien saw her walking a few meters away from him and caught up. He tapped her shoulder making her turn at him.  
Marinette instantly frowned seeing just who was calling for her attention.

"I'm sor-" Adrien started, but was rudely interrupted by Marinette.

"Look, I don't care who you are, but you can't just go around spilling drinks in people's chairs." Marinette said, with a look that said 'I'm not having any of your shit, dude' in the face. Then she continued walking away, leaving Adrien there.

Adrien did try a few more times throughout the week, but failed.

* * *

 

On friday at lunch, Marinette unleashed all her anger towards the new teacher to Alya, sure she didn't yell at her, but more like she told Alya everything.

".....and then a few minutes ago he had the balls to try to talk to me again!" Marinette said to Alya, plus the addition of Rose, who sat with the duo until Juleka(Roses fiancé) arrived.

"Oh god, girl." Alya said. "That guy does seam like a handful, I mean, he is Chloe's friend."

"I don't know," Rose said, feeling like they were unfairly judging the new teacher. "He was so nice last monday morning when he presented himself, he later even asked for my name."

"Well, now you know he is not actually nice." Marinette voiced bitterly, referring to the drink on her chair incident.

Juleka arrived at that exact moment, if not, a little earlier.

"I think you are rushing into conclusions." She said sitting right next to Rose. "I saw what happened, and it definitely wasn't his fault..." Juleka continued to explain what really happened, and even added the conversation she had with Adrien after that.

"So he really was trying to clean up your chair..." Rose said making Marinette feel like a guilty piece of shit.

Marinette groaned into her hands. "So I did judge him wrong."

"Oh girl, just accept his explanation next time." Alya patted Marinette's back.

"I don't think he'll try again, I shot him down so many times." Marinette groaned once again. "Besides, it's friday, I won't be seeing him again until Monday."

"You will have the opportunity to apologize, I know that" Alya said reassuring Marinette. "Why don't we talk about something else, like you interview last monday!"

"Oh yeah, that one with the famous designer." Rose said.

Marinette laughed sarcastically. "I think I screw that up too, because I arrived sooo late, hopefully left a good impression with my curriculum"

"I'm sure you did." Alya hugged her, while Rose and Juleka tried to reassure her she did great.

* * *

 

Adrien arrived home drained of energy, he threw himself at his bed and loudly sighed.  
Then he remembered the letter he had yet to open, getting up from his bed with a groan, he grabbed the card and opened it and read.

 _'Dear Adrien,'_ he noted it had no date and was kind of sloppily written, but continued.

_'It is sad to see how much time it passed for me to finally contact you again, I'm certainly not proud of it, as you are indeed a really important person to me. I beg you not to tell your father of this letter as I have one for him with me._

_Right now I'm dying, but do not worry, it's not from illness, I am not suffering. I am just old, my time has come and I just wanted you to to know that two crucial things._

_First, that I love you and I alway have, even if I did what I did._

_Second, I want to beg for your forgiveness, I abandoned you and made you think I did not love you dearly as I actually do._

_I don't blame you if you don't come to see me as I live my last days, but it will truly mean the world to me if you come and I'm able to see for a last time my beautiful son._

_With love your mother,  
Blanche.'_

Adrien was sobbing, his mother after all this years had finally reached to him and she was dying.

He had to go see her, he had to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, Marinette did get the job.  
> This is the teacher list:  
> -Adrien: physics  
> -Marinette: history  
> -Alya: english & literature  
> -(Soon) Nino: music  
> -Rose: home economics  
> -Juleka: geometry  
> -Mylene: science  
> -Ivan: geography  
> -Kim: P.E  
> -Alix: dance  
> -Sabrina: chemistry  
> -Max: algebra  
> -Nathaniel: art  
> And Chloe, but she's not a teacher, she's literally just there while being paid.


	3. Maybe finding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya meets Nino, Adrien visits his mother, and Marinette has her first day working for Gabriel Agreste, but finds out something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the post where this idea came from, so please please please please if you know who posted it tell me for the love of God.

Alya was a foodie, she had a really picky taste when it came to food, she couldn't just order anything at any restaurant. She had to do research.

Sadly there was one exception every time, Marinette, because Marinette didn't like doing research she just ordered wherever she liked without Alya's consent saying 'you take too long to order' which might be true, but didn't give the right to Alya's best friend to not even discuss where to order.

The bell rang, and unsurprisingly Alya the obligation to open the door even though she was against even order at the random pizzeria Marinette had chosen. Opening the door she found a rather attractive delivery man that wasn't really fond of 'pipers pizza' either.

"Hello, miss..." He looked at the receipt. "Césaire." (In case you are wondering he is Nino completing his part of the bet in chapter 1)

"Hello." Alya dumbly responded as she didn't regret ordering pizza at some random place as much as she did before.

"It would be twenty five dollars with ninety one cents." Alya gave the money to the delivery man receiving the pizzas in exchange and went to the living room. Alya decided against commenting to Marinette her little experience.

After a few hours of eating pizza, talking, and watching chick flicks on Alya's TV Marinette noticed something on Alya's hand, a black marking.... She quickly snachted her best friend's hand.

"Oh my fucking God!" Marinette exclaimed realizing what the mark on the back of Alya's hand was startling her. "You got your soulmark!"

"What!?" Alya said inspecting her own hand.

"When did this happen?" Marinette demanded.

"I-I don't know." Alya said back. "I swear it wasn't there this morning."

Marinette squealed and hugged Alya. "Does it matter? You found your soulmate!"

Alya wasn't that excited about it if you ask her, she always thought this soulmate ordeal was a pain in the back, due to the fact that once you've found your soulmate you have to look for them and all that shit.

"You know what tomorrow we celebrate." Marinette said genuinely happy for her best friend.

"Yeah, and how are we going to celebrate, the same as today?" Alya smiled.

"How else?" Marinette said and winked at Alya, before both exploded into giggles. "Now hurry and cover that up." Alya nodded and went to her room.

In Paris and in the majority of countries law dictated that citizens must cover their soulmarks as soon as found, this was to avoid casualties and have more security. It wasn't against the rules that another person knew how your mark looked but covering it prevented other people who might want to hurt you or your soulmate from seeing it.

"Done." Alya said shoving her gloved hand in front of Marinette's face once returned from her room. After she noticed the time. "Hey it's getting late you should be going."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Marinette checking the hour as well and gathered her things. "See you then, Alya." She said giving her best friend a hug and walking out the door.

Once Marinette arrived home and settled herself into her sleeping attire and entered the bathroom in order to brush her teeth.

While doing so she noticed something weird, spitting the toothpaste she watched the back of her hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

A soulmark. Marinette Dupain-Cheng of 56 years old had obtained her soulmark and she couldn't tell since when she had it. In fact there was no way of telling, she could have had it two months ago and not notice it.

In her stated of panic Marinette called Alya frantically, and ranted for hours on how it could be the homeless man she met on wensday or various other people.

* * *

 

Adrien had to make countless calls to finally know where his mother was, he quickly made his bags and notified his father of the small trip he was going on. At first Gabriel had argued against it, but Adrien urged that he absolutely needed to go, his father sighed and relented and told Adrien to be careful.

Merely three hours later Adrien boarded a flight to Lyon and made a reservation in a hotel, at exactly eleven am he arrived to his destination.

He wasted no time as he rented a car and as soon as he left his things at the hotel, he instantly headed towards Center Léon Bérard hospital.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Said the nurse to Adrien once he arrived to the hospital.

"Hello, I'm here to see Blanche Moreau." Adrien said impatient.

The nurse dialed something on her computer and then looked at Adrien. "In five minutes you can enter her room." Said the nurse and Adrien nodded at her as response.

He waited the said five minutes and a different nurse directed him to his mother's room. He hesitated on whether or not opening the door, but soon Adrien hadn't traveled all the way to here for nothing.

Before he could regret anything he opened the door, seeing a white bed with the old version of his mother.

"You came." Said the now hoarse voice of Blanche.

"Mother..." Adrien breathed out amazed by the sole presence of his long lost mother.

With a lot of effort Blanche took hold of Adrien's hand and inspected it.

"I see you have found a girl." She said with a smile Adrien would have returned if he himself weren't shocked as fuck. "Oh," Blanche said surprise showing in her old features. "You didn't know."

"Y-yeah, this is the first time I notice that." Adrien said taking his hand away softly and tracing the soulmark with his fingers.

"It took a long time didn't it." Blanche said smiling faintly.

Adrien softly laughed. "You bet."

"How old are you darling." She said coughing a little.

"A hundred and twenty years old mother." Adrien said scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he always does.

"Oh, please." Blanche remarked. "Call me mom."

Adrien smiled sadly, because he couldn't, in the end she wasn't his mom. She was his biological mother, nothing else; he could not deny the certain care he had for Blanche, but it was definitely outweighed by the hurt feelings he had over the years.  
In the face of silence Blanche looked away.

"I understand." She said. "I don't deserve that title; it's true I left for a really long time, but please forgive me." A very present desperate tone I her voice.

Adrien trapped Blanche's hands with his own. "I already did that long time ago." He smiled warmly, leaving Blanche in awe.

"My," she said returning the smile. "I missed the chance of my life." Blanche said realizing the amazing person she had missed the opportunity of raising.

One look at the hand of the elder woman and he saw a golden ring sitting in one of her fingers, she was married, and to her soulmate, Adrien concluded due to the black marking in said hand.

"You are married." Adrien said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," she said playing with the ring in her finger. "My husband died two weeks ago." She said mournfully.

"So you are-" he said his eyes portraying horror.

"Going to die?" Blanche ended the sentence for him. "Yes, that's why I wrote this for you," She said taking out a two letters from beneath her pillow and handed them to Adrien. "And this for your father."

Adrien stared at them, hesitant.

"You don't have to open it now," she said followed by a cough. "Just know that I always loved you."

Adrien doesn't know if it was the way her eyes screamed for him to hug her or the need to cry Adrien felt in his throat, but he embraced his mother in his arms; making them both free years of pent up feelings through tears.

When they parted Adrien tried to wipe the remaining tears from his face.

"I lov-" Adrien started, but Blance started to cough harshly, beside her the machine started to beep. Coughing rapidly evolved into choking, and a handful of nurses entered the room.

"You need to get out, sir." Said one of the male nurses.

"But I-" Adrien started, but two huge nurses carried him out by force. As they did that Adrien cried. **_"MOM!!!"_** The door shut close in front of his face.

* * *

 

Monday had been hell for Marinette, (but more to Adrien) for one people were asking her if she had finally obtained her soulmark a billion times and was really exhausting. Second, Adrien was avoiding her at all costs, ok he was avoiding everyone, but Marinette insists he is avoiding her even more than the rest. Finally to add to her complaint list today was her first day working for Gabriel Agreste one of the most important designers of the whole world.

After a whole day of people asking her over and over again the same question, and the guilty feeling that was eating her alive; she finally was going to start her career as a former fashion designer.

Marinette entered the humongous manor after reporting herself at the entrance already feeling apprehensive towards what awaited for her. She walked through the spacious corridors of the mansion having no clue where the office of her new boss was.

"By the big black door ma'm." A maid said seeing the blue haired woman struggle.

"Thank you." Marinette said while smiling gratefully at the maid.

Following the instructions she directed herself to the black door in the distance. Walking faster, she neared the office of the fashion magnate. Abruptly she stopped in her tracks seeing a familiar person at the entrance of the office.

Adrien was there visibly hesitating between opening the door or against doing so, with a piece of paper in his hands. Marinette noted he looked utterly tired and truly constipated by the letter in his hand.

"Adrien?" Marinette questioned, said blonde turned his attention to her.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked equally confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marinette pressured.

"I live here." Adrien said simply making the air from Marinette's lungs escape.

 _"You live here!?"_ Marinette exclaimed in shock. _"Why!?"_

"Well my dad-" Adrien tried to say.

"Your what?!" Marinette screamed once again.

"My dad, he-"

"Wait a minute," Marinette said panicking as her mind connected the dots (ya know Adrien Agreste, and Gabriel Agreste.) "I-is your dad G-Gabriel Agreste?"

Adrien cringed, why did this have to happen every time someone made the connection? Well, he knew why, but he wanted to know why people had to react like that more than eighty percent of the time.

"Wait, if you are here, then you must be dad's new fashion assis-" Adrien begun, but the muffled voice of his father interrupted.

"Adrien, son, is that you?" Adrien and Marinette heard Gabriel say from inside his office.

"Yes! I uh..." Adrien said before looking at Marinette. "Sorry, I have to..." He said in a lower voice this time.

"Don't worry." Marinette muttered as Adrien entered the room.

After two or three minutes Adrien got out of the office a sad look on his face and glistening eyes, Marinette was about to ask him what happened, but Adrien wasn't really to talk about it, much less with a person he knew little about. Marinette opened her mouth to talk, but Adrien placed his hand in front of her to stop her.

"Sorry, Marinette, I have to go." Adrien said his voice shaking and cracking right in the end.

In another attempt to ask him what had happened before he bolted to his room, she opened once again her mouth. Surprisingly this time Marinette stopped herself from talking as she noticed something in the back of Adrien's hand as he runned upstairs.

A soulmark, but not any soulmark.....

The exact same one as hers.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and in case you didn't read the notes at the beginning, please let me know if you know who posted on tumblr the idea of this fanfic.
> 
> Btw sorry not sorry for killing Adrien's mom, oh, and buckle up because shit is only getting worse.


	4. Liking you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reacts to Blanche's letter, Marinette feels guilty, Nino is childish, and we meet master fu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I've been absent the last 3-4 weeks but I'm sooo busy, and when I'm not I'm too tired. To be honest I've had the half of this chapter done long time ago but just couldn't finish, on top of that is short as fuck, so I'm not having the best day/week.

Marinette was having a severe panic attack, she hadn't had one in years. She couldn't breathe, it was as if air couldn't enter her lungs.

You couldn't blame her at all, like come on! We are talking about Adrien fucking Agreste, aka, her new coworker and apparently her bosses son. God, this was just to much to take in.

Marinette continued to hyperventilate right were she was standing, she hadn't even apologized for all the shit that happened a week ago. This was just fantastic, her former soulmate hated her, that was something only happened to Marinette.

She did and incredibly pathetic groan and face palmed. She checked the golden watch in her wrist, shit, she was unbelievably late to her first day working for Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette face palmed once again. Well, she was already there maybe she should enter and make up whatever excuse she could.

Of course Marinette couldn't help but be concerned by the state Adrien left, he did seem to be on the verge of a breakdown when he rushed to the staircase not too far away.

She bit her lip, should she go and look for Adrien, or enter his father's office to keep the once in a lifetime chance that was given to her by the fashion magnate.

Making a decision, and feeling terribly guilty, she knocked on the wooden door separating her and Gabriel. He took at least fifteen seconds to answer from beneath the room.

"Enter please." Marinette did as asked and let herself inside the big room.

"Um...hello, Mr. Agreste." She said clearly a little nervous.

"Greetings Ms. Dupain, I'm glad to see you could make it." Gabriel said his eyes giving a colder look each second. 'Barely' thought Marinette as she nervously smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm he-" Marinette started only to be interrupted by Gabriel himself.

"Unfortunately, a family emergency came up, so I politely ask you Ms. Dupain to leave." Gabriel said not looking as composed as before, while he stole glances at some paper in his desk.

"I...uh, ok." Marinette said actually really surprised. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Very well, Ms. Dupain." Gabriel said waiting for her to leave, a hint of impatience in his eyes. "Farewell." Marinette nodded and got out of the room.

When she finally closed the door a sigh escaped her mouth. "Ok, let's just pretend I didn't screw up or anything."

Taking a few steps she wondered if she should go look for Adrien, it was true he deserved privacy, but she couldn't deny she felt inexplicably concerned. Don't get her wrong, she felt that way even before she discovered he was actually her soulmate, not as if she was about to mention that any time soon; she didn't have the courage.

At the end Marinette got to the conclusion that it was better to leave it like that and she would wait for tomorrow to talk to him; she still had to apologize for childishly rushing to conclusions as she had done the day Adrien and Marinette met.

She still felt awfully guilty for that, she got carried away by the rumors of the new teacher being an utter douche bag that Marinette thought of the worst when she saw him with the cup of coffee in his hands.

To her defense it did look incriminating, although she did over react, she definitely could not deny that.

Discovering Adrien was Marinette's soulmate did complicate things a lot more than she would like them to be.

* * *

 

Gabriel Agreste hadn't cried in what virtually is an eternity, sure he had wanted to cry his fair share of times, but the actual tears never runned through his face in nearly a century.

The reason of his sadness was old wound being opened once again, Blanche, his ex-wife, had died and left him with a miserable letter that had the worst message Gabriel had yet to hear until this moment.

In the letter, with Blanche's very own handwriting, she confessed that after all these years she had always loved him.

As also did Gabriel.

The sentiment of frustration and unfulfillment that rose in the older Agreste body was unbearable. Only overwhelmed by the even more intense feeling of grief and sadness of loosing a loved one.

That's why, the seemingly unemotional fashion designer had indeed burst into tears.

Then he remembered something crucial, the last string of hope he had to see the woman that had forever captured his heart despite not being his one true soulmate.

"Guess it is time to finally take use of you." Gabriel said to himself while looking at the small item in his hands in all it's purple glowing glory.

* * *

 

"Hey dude." Nino said.

"Hey." Responded Adrien still feeling depressed af.

"How did it go?" Naturally Nino was the first person Adrien told about the letter his mom sent and that he was going to visit her, although he had yet to tell Nino Adrien's mom died then and there.

"I...well," Adrien tried to say. "It went ok until she started to cough really bad and...she..." His voice died out and Nino instantly understood what happened. Nino hugged Adrien and apologized for mentioning the topic.

Nino tried o change the subject and inspected Adrien up and down, he saw he had covered his hand with a glove. Wait...could it be that....?

"No freaking way," Nino said surprised. "You found your soulmate too?"

"This, oh yeah," Adrien said looking at the clothed back of his hand. "I...wait, too?!"

Aww right, Nino had forgotten to tell his best friend he had found his soulmate and he'd found the soulmark a day ago.

"Yeah that," Nino said. "I retuned from working at the pizzeria and found out I had my soulmark at the back of my hand." Well, at least Nino was completing his punishment for loosing the bet.

"I was with my mother and she pointed out my soulmark."

"This is so cool, we will get old at the same time." Said Nino finding that really awesome. Adrien chuckled, something he didn't think was possible at this moment considering he was still getting over his mothers death that literally happened in his arms I may add. "So, how's it going at your new job?" Asked Nino curiously.

"Well, it's good, my students are the best and most of the teachers are too." Adrien grimaced remembering the sort of difficult situation with Marinette.

"Wait, what was that grimace, is someone giving you trouble?" Nino asked feeling more than ready to punch the daylights out of someone, but then relaxed remembering just who else worked there. "I mean, I did hear you say Chloe worked there, but I didn't think she'll make your life so difficult."

"It's not her fault, well.." Adrien considered. "Maybe in it's majority it is, but I messed up too." He proceeded to tell Nino everything that happened on his first day on Francoise Dupont high school.

"Hold up dude," Nino said, annoyment featuring in his face. "That chick Marinette totally overreacted, it was totally an accident!"

"Well yeah, but the scene she found me in was really incriminating, it did look like I was pouring coffee on her chair." Adrien defended.

"True, but the way she reacted to that was just too childish." Nino huffed annoyed.

"Says the person that can't live without, and I quote, their 'onesie pj and milk' every night before going to bed." Adrien said serious look in his face.

Nino gasped, had Adrien Agreste really insulted his sacred onesie and milk of all things!?

"How dare you insult the holy creation of my onesie pj and milk of all things!" Nino huffed.

* * *

 

The moment it happened master fu immediately felt it in his bones. It was undeniable, a tremendously powerful force had awaken, and unfortunately for humanity, it had awoken for bad.

"Master..." Wayzz said worriedly to Fu. "Does this mean it's time to..."

Master Fu nodded at his kwami. "Yes Wayzz, it is."

That was the law of nature; if a dark villain rises, then so do two superheroes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Even though by logic you know who the superheroes are, I have a lot of surprises B).

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mention that Alya x Nino part will be kind of a side story to soothe a little your damaged feelings for when the hardcore shit starts to happen.


End file.
